Chip
Chip (チップ, Chippu) otherwise known as Light Gaia (ライト・ガイア, Raito Gaia) is an ancient being from the dawn of time and the incarnation of light, day and rebirth. Since the beginning of time, Chip has fought Dark Gaia in an perpetual cycle of rebirth and destruction to protect Mobius from Dark Gaia where he awakens after millions years of sleep to put the world back together after Dark Gaia destroys it and then returns to sleep again. In the Unleashed Saga, Chip was awoken prematurely by Dr. Eggman, who planned to use Dark Gaia to establish his Eggman Empire, losing his memories in the process. He then met Sonic the Hedgehog and the two of them worked together to bring the planet back together after Dark Gaia shattered it. After recovering his memories, Chip and Sonic worked together to defeat Dark Gaia, restoring the balance of their eternal cycle, while Chip returned to dormancy. Appearance :Voice actor: Tony Salerno (English), Ryōko Shiraishi (Japanese) Chip is a small, burgundy and white colored, bronze brown-eyed flying animal (despite of being a Gaian). He has a white tuft hair on the top of his head, similar to his tail, has tiny translucent turquoise wings on his back and a green bauble on his neck. His height is about 45 cm (1 ft 5 in) and weight is 11 lbs. Gallery Personality Chip has a bright personality; he is playful, merry, carefree and very good-hearted, though also somewhat goofy. He is naïve and very curious about the world, often asking simple but ponderous questions, and enjoys the slower things in life. Though he never has any mean intentions, he sometimes comes off as a little annoying and blunt such when he accidently made Sonic depressed when he noted how scary he was as a Werehog and during the inconvenient times he got up in Sonic's face. Chip is incredibly gluttonous and absolutely adores food, especially chocolate which he always keeps on him. He is easily distracted by food as he ignored Sonic when he first saw a Sundae Supreme, making him less interested in his surroundings. Regardless of his love for food, Chip will always offer a chocolate bar to those he meet as a sign of friendship and will try to offer people food to help with their issues. Likewise, Chip hates hunger, preferring to be dead rather than going hungry for longer periods of time, and any hunger he feels quickly makes him weak. Additionally, he is also concerned about others' hunger as he was mostly concerned that Professor Pickle could be starving while he was kidnapped by Eggman. When facing an opponent, Chip will act threatening and scary, striking poses and flaunting his fists while keeping a confident and serious demeanor. Behind this front however, he is relatively scared in such encounters and would, at least prior to recovering his memories, seek cover behind Sonic where he would resume acting threatening. Also, as seen in Sonic Pokémon: Night of the Nightmare, Chip is genuinely terrified of ghosts and scary things, evening faints dead away after Sonic teasingly scares him with a flashlight. Regardless of his goofy behavior, Chip is very dutiful when it comes to his job of protecting the Earth from Dark Gaia, having followed it for countless ages, and is serious when dealing with it. He also believe that it is his responsibility alone to deal with Dark and that no one needs to get needlessly involved as he tried to leave on his own to defeat Dark Gaia after regaining his memories, even if he is reluctant. However, he was convinced by Sonic to allow others to help him. Relationships Friends *Samuel Oak *Ash Ketchum *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Best Friend) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Nurse Joy *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Hope Robotnik **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega **Officer Jenny *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *NiGHTS *Prof. Pickle *Prof. Pickle's Assistant Family *Dark Gaia (dark counterpart) Neutral Rivals Dislikes *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Dark Gaia *Bandanna Ghost and Bow Tie Ghost ("Sonic Pokémon: Night of the Werehog") Powers and Abilities Chip is amongst the strongest characters in the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series, possessing a level of power comparable or equal to that of Dark Gaia's. As a counter to Dark Gaia's abilities, Chip is capable of bringing the Earth back together and repair the damage done to it after Dark Gaia has split the planet into several fragments. It is unknown, however, if he uses the Gaia Temples for this process or it is an ability of his own. By using the two small wings on this on his back, Chip is able to achieve flight in mid-air. While in flight, he can move at speeds high enough to keep up with Sonic's regular running speed. As an living embodiment of light, Chip has the ability to manipulate light in the form of a green energy, allowing him to create highly durable force fields of light and to amplify his own attacks. Additionally, he is able to draw power from the light and day to increase his own strength. Chip shares a strong connection with the Gaia Temples, allowing him to control their inner and outer workings at will, and can sense their locations. By using the Chaos Emeralds in conjunction with the Gaia Temples, Chip is able to levitate the entire Gaia Temples and move them through air so fast that it looks like they are teleporting. As a being of light, and therefore one of the eternal forces alongside the darkness, Chip is completely immortal and can presumably never be destroyed as his presence preserves the balance of the world. He is also shown to have telepathic abilities as he could talk to Sonic telepathically on the surface. Gaia Colossus By harnessing the Chaos Emeralds' power and merging with the Gaia Temples. Chip can transform into the Gaia Colossus. In addition to massively increased size, Chip obtains immense physical strength and durability, is capable of high-speed flight, and can channel light into highly powerful punches. History Past Early Life Chip was born in the beginning of time as Light Gaia, the incarnation of light, day and rebirth, and existed as the opposite to Dark Gaia. When the Mobius came into existence, Chip and Dark Gaia took residence on this world. There, Chip began his job of projecting the planet from Dark Gaia when the beast desired its destruction, and as such began endless cycle of destruction and rebirth of Mobius with Dark Gaia. In this cycle, Chip would awaken from the planet's core after Dark Gaia has dwelled within Mobius' core for millions of years and broken the planet apart during the time of awakening. Chip would then defeat Dark Gaia, returning it to dormancy in the planet's core, and rebuild the planet before going back to sleep in Mobius' core again to await the time where Dark Gaia would awaken once more. Despite protecting the planet over eons, Chip never came to learn about the world itself. Some tens of thousands of years prior to the Unleashed Saga, Chip had just finished another destruction and recreation of the world where he returned Dark Gaia to slumber and put the planet back together, before returning to sleep himself to await Dark Gaia's next awakening. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Dark Gaia's Minions *Djinns Category:Mystical beings Category:Gaians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Immortals